Life makes love hard
by alishathecreddier
Summary: Have you ever though what happened when Carly and Freddie went in her bedroom to her Carly's luggage? Have you ? hmm. creddie Two-shot


**Yo di and ho dee! So this ficlet I think consists of two shots and the next chapter will be a songfic about the creddie long distance relationship :D please review really helps to write thankyou and have a good day! Woop woop - Lisha**

_As both of them broke apart the awkwardness grew and both started making weird noises to overcome then spoke ''I think I should go get my bags''.Freddie being a gentleman and really wanting to ask about the sudden move said ''Why don't I help you with that''. When they entered Carly's room Carly spoke in the voice of panic while pointing towards the bags ''Here are the bags..''.Freddie thought it was about time they confronted their feelings towards each other and what it actually meant though he understood a lot by her sudden kiss he wanted her to express her relaionship had always been that way they never really discussed about their feelings since the ''bacon'' Incident and Freddie had come to the conclusion that he really was ''bacon''._

_They never really spoke but they just stared in each other's eyes and suddenly understood what the other went forward and spoke in a low voice filled with the already produced hope''Uhhh Carly'' he touched her shoulder so she could turn and face shivered at the touch and replied ''Yeah?''.Freddie then continued''I…I'm really confused what did the kiss mean? I mean like..''He wanted to continue but his mouth wouldn't let him conplete or was it his thudding heart or his brain telling him to save him became hesitant and her mouth became instantly glued ''Uhhh..''.Freddie got the opportunity to continue''Carly,I really want to know how you feel I mean were does this take us? What does it mean?''._

_Carly felt that Freddie needed to be answered so she took a deep breath and replied''At first I didn't even know what my feelings were towards you when you explained me about the foreign bacon Idea'' she answered while highlighting the the ''foreign bacon'' phrase with her fingers curved slightly.''But then I became jealous over your relationship with Sam and then I realized I did care about you and I did love you but you seemed happy with that unnatural relationship of Sam and yours so when like they say if you love something set it free that's what I did and I guess when you asked me to return my feelings that day when Sam and Gibby opened ''Gibby's'' my feelings were messed up and today I think it felt clear so I did''.Freddie was still confused ''So you love me?''._

_Carly got annoyed after explaining to him and crshed her lips with his Freddie turned back the favour and kissed her back and placed his hand on her waist like he always did Carly then broke apart and asked with a flirty and mischeivous smile ''Does that answer your question?''.Freddie chuckled and replied ''Why yes Ms. Shay it does but what does it mean now I mean you're going to Florence and… '' Carly thought about that and spoke ''I don't really know I mean I don't think long –distance relationships work and I couldn't ask you to just wait for me till I get back I think we wait till I get back? I don't really know''.Freddie's smile remained the same and caressed her cheek and said ''Well I want to prove you wrong and say that long-distance relationships do work if you love and trust each other.''Carly smiled but was a bit hesitant '' I mean are you sure Freddie because I don't want to take a risk with our relationship I mean ..'' . Freddie cut her off and said with the same smile of content and humour '' It isn't a risk I know it willl work out unless you don't trust me or you end up kissing Italian boys ''. Carly laughed and said ''I don't think I'm going to end up kissing french boys when I have an extremely handsome cukey boyfriend at home''. Freddie laughed and kissed her continued their little banter with light kisses and caresses for 5 minutes that seemed even less then a second to them until Spencer shouted Carly's name and along with some of the untouched luggage Freddie left for downstairs while Carly quickly took the photo of Freddie on her window panel and stuffed it her hand carriage and followed Freddie downstairs. (Words:700)_


End file.
